The Fourth Reason Why
by runaway xo
Summary: Add on to the story Thirteen Reasons Why. Chapter 6 in Edward's POV. Will only make sense if you have read Thirteen Reason's Why.


**Hello lovely readers (: This is a requested one-shot of Edward's thoughts on the row boat that I displayed in my story Thirteen Reasons Why. **

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THIRTEEN REASONS WHY, THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE. **

**If you want to refresh your memory first with Bella's POV, check out the end of chapter 5 and the entire chapter 6 in Thirteen Reasons Why !**

**I hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

**The Fourth Reason Why**

**(Edward's POV)**

I looked out the tinted glass of the passenger window as Bella stomped away angrily, the sapphire bathing suit crumbled up in a ball in her small fist. I chuckled lightly, resting my cheek against the black leather seat as I watched her. Her chestnut colored hair flaring behind her, and her chin tilted up in audacity.

My body froze with fear as I watched in slow motion the toe of her sneaker catch a helpless piece of gravel. I then sighed in relief as she caught her balance, remorsefully glancing back at the Volvo. She squinted her eyes, deciding whether the action was blush worthy. I grinned and reached across the seat to push the button that would roll down the passenger side window.

The second my eyes meet hers, the blush flooded to her cheeks slowly, painfully slow. I grinned wider, not even attempting to hide the side of me that desperately wanted her warm cheek against my own. And for once, it wasn't the vampire side.

When she saw me laughing, her delicate brow crumpled and she turned away sharply – walking more slowly – and dissapearing into the house.

My grin was continuous as I stepped swiftly out of the Volvo, watching as Emmett immediately glided to a halt in front of me.

"Mission retrieve row boat, complete," he smiled, glancing quickly at the empty passenger seat.

His eyebrow quickly raised as his gaze fell on my unfailing grin. "She's putting on the bathing suit." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. We both turned sharply towards a loud sound coming from inside the house. It was only for a second that my smile faltered, and my breathing stopped, but the loud sound was quickly followed by an angry moan and the words, "_Stupid strings."_

I chuckled and turned back towards Emmett. Emmett's chest shook with the power of his laugh. His brawny hand reached out and patted my shoulder as he smiled at me sympathetically. "Good luck."

I ignored his remark as I listened carefully, easily detecting Bella's soft stomps – though I'm certain she didn't intend the softness – bounding angrily down the staircase.

"Thank you, Emmett," I called after him as he raced towards the front door.

Seconds after Emmett disappeared into the house, I could hear their hushed conversation, followed quickly by Emmett's defeaning chortle.

I was surprised to find myself taking a deep breath. The action seemed so _human_, as I waited for Bella to meet me outside.

I saw her before she saw me, of course. Her eyes still held a touch of frustration as they searched the darkness.

Before she had the chance to use her perceptiveness against me, I appeared behind her and gently slid my hands in front of her eyes. Her gasp was soft and sharp. "What the – "

"Hello, Bella."

"Edward, what are you—" she began to query.

"Shh," I soothed, pressing my lips together to keep my soft laughter contained. Her eye lashes brushed against my palm in confusion and irritation. The feeling was heavenly. A touch that was softer than that of a moth's wing.

"What's going on?" she sighed after a moment of hesitation.

"Your reason silly," I smiled, leaning forward. I carefully breathed in the scent of her hair, though I don't think she noticed. The scent further relaxed me and a rush of ecstasy flowed freely through my venom filled veins. Though, _venom,_ was the last thing on my mind tonight.

"This better be a good one," she taunted lightly. "So far I've looked like a drowned cat, a unique freak and have been diagnosed with the ability to frighten mythical creatures to death."

I laughed at her relating of my reasons. _Mythical_ am I?

My body was pressed against her back and I could feel her heartbeat vibrate recklessly inside of her chest. I closed my eyes, content with the fact that the vibrations of her heart pulsed through my body. The sound of her heartbeat alone was a constant comfort within my eardrum.

Bella finally sighed. "What? Are you planning to blindfold me again?"

"Nope."

"Oh," she inquired, a bit sarcastic. "Then what are you planning to do?"

"Well, quite frankly Bella, the last time I blindfolded you, I became relatively jealous of the ludicrous piece of cloth," I admitted, though only a trace of sheepishness crept into my voice.

"You were jealous of –" her voice cut off as the bewilderment caused her eyelashes to flutter once more beneath my skin.

I grinned.

"I'm jealous of anything that gets to touch your beautiful face," I informed her softly. And because I couldn't resist much longer, my lips pressed against her neck. I kissed a trail across the tepid skin, stopping where her neck met her shoulder.

"That's the forth reason why you love me? Because I can make you envy a rag?" Her voice was incredulous and embarrassed.

"I would never let a _rag _touch your face Bella, be reasonable," I chuckled.

She snorted, and a fresh wave of blush seeped warmly beneath her pale skin.

As if from instinct, my lips pressed against her skin. My hands were still shielding her eyes.

"Regardless of my resentment," I murmured finally into the hollow behind her ear, smiling when her reaction was a shiver, "that's not what I was planning to portray tonight."

"What are you planning to … portray?"

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that already?" My voice was comprised of humor, I was teasing her now.

She breathed in sharply and then let it out loudly.

"It's a surprise," she mocked irritably.

I laughed.

"Precisely."

I could feel her brow furrow beneath my palm and I peeked down at her beautiful face, watching as a pout formed.

Now, _that _was cheating.

I figured that now would be a better time then ever to proceeded with my plan. Though it wasn't like she would notice either way.

My hands momentarily left her eyes, though it was no longer than for a second. Her mind wouldn't comprehend the change between the two different shades of darkness as I carried her to our destination.

Once she was safely on the ground, I stood in front of her, replacing my hand across her line of vision. The pout was still there as my own lips made it vanish. I kissed her hungrily as the bliss that was still flowing through my body settled, boiling beneath the skin of my lips.

I knew she needed to breathe eventually, but my egotistical nature invaded and I couldn't pull away. Suddenly, I was drawing one hand away from her eyes – easily covering the chocolate brown orbs with just one palm – and involuntarily letting it crawl up the nape of her neck. Though I was no longer in control of this side of my body, I knew I was well in control of the darker side. _That _side was but a dull rawness in my throat that could now be easily ignored.

My fingers twisted gently into her silky hair, relishing in the sense of freedom I felt.

All too soon, she pulled away.

I let my hand fall from it's position over her eyes. Her chest heaved, allowing her lungs to gulp down the air she so desperately needed. I scolded myself internally. Lately, I often found myself overlooking the fact that she was human.

Her breathing eventually slowed and I leaned in closer, pressing my forehead against hers so I could be level with her flushed face.

"I'm sorry, love. I often forget how breakable you are."

She smiled and sighed contently before speaking, her beautiful fragrance brushing against my lips. "I often forget how kissable you are."

Her voice was still breathless and I chuckled, pleased at her reaction. She rose on her tip-toes, her lips searching for mine. An irresistible invitation indeed. I pressed my lips against hers, though this time it was only for a moment. I was much too eager to present to her the surprise.

"Ready for your surprise?"

I noticed her shutter slightly. I chuckled and raised my eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't _like _my reasons, Bella." A part of me feared for her answer. I wanted these to be special for her. Not frighten her.

"No, Edward, of course I love your reasons. I'm just… scared."

Had that not been exactly what I was afraid of?

I tried to dissect the way she said it.

"Scared?" I repeated.

Surely she couldn't be _that_ timid towards my simple reasons. There were many other things that should frighten her much more. And then… I felt my body freeze, rigid and cold as the pain overtook. She was finally fearful of…

_Me?_

Her brown eyes widened and then her hand was warm against my cheek. "No!" She cried quickly."I'm not afraid of _you_, silly vampire," she scoffed, as if the idea alone humored her.

I didn't understand. She wasn't afraid of me…

What could possibly scare her?

Bella sighed, her hand still cupping my cheek. "I'm just scared that one of your reasons will result in you buying me something. I mean, you already bought well over ten dozen roses. How do I know that tomorrow you won't go out and buy me a new car full of roses?"

I almost laughed. She was afraid that I would _spend money on her? _Out of all of the ridiculous…

Though after a moment of thought, the car full of roses idea didn't sound half bad.

Bella noticed my distraction and her face immediately froze in forewarning. "Don't even think about it."

"Bella," I laughed, "There's no reason to be scared."

"So, you're not going to spend money on any of the reasons?"

I was about to agree but quickly bit my tongue. Technically I would be lying. I _would _have to spend money on the last reason, due to the fact that it would take place at the wedding. Though paying for the wedding was trivial, I was sure it would count in Bella's book as an event costing money.

"Sorry, I can't promise you that."

"Edward," she protested angrily.

"We'll make a deal," I thought quickly, watching as her eyes narrowed cautiously.

"What kind of deal?"

"I get to spend all the money I want on you, and you get to kiss me whenever you want." I smiled, triumphant with my plan.

Bella stared at me a moment wordlessly, her eyes swimming with an emotion I didn't understand. Finally, she laughed. "Edward is that really such a big sacrifice for you?"

"Immensely," I taunted lightly, as my lips neared hers.

The path to her lips was suddenly thwarted by the back of her hand. My puzzled gaze settled on hers.

She pressed her lips together, holding in the laughter at my expression. "You said _I_ was in charge of kissing from now on."

"Yes but –" her hand moved to cover my mouth, cutting me off.

"You're not the only cheater Edward Cullen," she warned, a smile evident on her full lips.

My mouth brushed against the palm that was covering it. "Cheater?" I scoffed, meeting her eyes. I easily lifted her hand off of my mouth and kissed it softly.

"Dazzling is a form of cheating," she informed me.

"I guess I forgot to read the rule book."

She smiled at me and it took me a moment to realize that I was grinning back.

"Surprise, Bella," I whispered after a moment.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion and her gaze shifted past my own. I watched anxiously as she took in everything, drinking in every scene and angle around her. The smooth and glassy ebony lake, the moon hung curved and full in the sky, casting a pallid shadow against the dark water. I knew the dock and the row boat were there too, but I didn't allow myself time to look at anything else besides Bella.

It was then that I swiftly scooped her up and ran towards the row boat. She hadn't comprehended what had happened until we stopped. My eyes were trained on her the entire time. The moonlight spilled gloriously against her skin and made milky shadows against her dark hair. Her scent – like always – was insanely alluring and I selfishly kissed her once more. The action was once again, out of my control, and that frightened me. "Far too desirable," I murmured as I pulled away. She was desirable. Too much for her own good.

I tried to demolish that thought as I peered into her eyes that glimmered, reflecting the midnight stars.

One side of my mouth pulled up into a smile. "Mrs. Soon-to-be-Cullen, would you honor me your presence on my midnight cruise?" The fact that I could call her that was... there wasn't even a word to describe it, but a strange flutter ran through my still body.

Bella chuckled and glanced at the undersized boat that Carlisle had found many years ago in his travels.

Her eyes slowly returned to me and she nodded keenly.

I set her gently on her feet and reached forward to lower the boat into the water. She was next as I placed her steadily on one of the wooden benches that ran horizontally through the craft. I followed quickly, positioning myself in front of her.

Her eyes were shy as I peered into them and I refused to remove my gaze as I lifted the oars and began dipping them into the water.

The action was absurdly effortless, but Bella's eyes quickly gravitated away from my own.

Her eyes widened as they seemed to roam from my arms to my chest. Was she… _gawking_ me?

It was astonishing, the thrill that ran through my body as she stared at me. Staring was something I had become used to. Something that accompanied the fact that I was… _different. _But when Bella stared, the feeling was entirely different.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her wide gaze shifted back to my own quickly, sheepishly. Crimson blush spilled wonderfully on her cheeks and I grinned.

"Sorry," she whispered, embarrassed to be caught staring, I supposed.

I watched wordlessly as her hands wrung together uneasily on her lap. I closed my eyes, letting the human side of me envision a moment where her warm slender fingers could touch me without me being constantly on edge. Where I could hold her and not use less than a hundredth of my strength.

My smile had yet to falter when my eyes snapped open and I motioned my head for Bella to come closer. Bella's eyes became thoughtful and wary as she tried to understand the gesture. I nodded my head in encouragement.

She stood up vigilantly and took two steps toward me. Still holding my gaze, she sat on my lap. Once we were both positive she had regained her balance, I continued to row towards the middle of the small lake while closing my eyes.

Nothing happened for a moment. Her heartbeat was rampant in her chest but her breathing was even. Suddenly, her warm fingers danced lightly across my arm. Her touch curved delicately around the visible muscles in my arm as her movements began at the crease in my elbow and then up to my shoulder. Her fingers were gentle and slow, as if _I _was the fragile one.

She traced my collar bone through my shirt and the motion was hypnotizing. She sketched the muscles in my other arm before her fingers danced beneath it. Her touch traveled down my back like an electric current and I repressed a very human reaction. _Shivering._

Suddenly the exhilarating motion seized and I could hear Bella sigh softly.

I opened my eyes. She was peering down at her lap where her hands twisted together.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly. Too quickly.

"Bella," I sighed, "Tell me. Please?"

She sighed hopelessly. "I was just wondering…" She peered up at me warily and I nodded in encouragement. Her heartbeat pounded loudly in her chest and I become dangerously curious. "About that day in the meadow…" she paused again and I surpassed the urge to grit my teeth. Instead, I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, you can tell me anything. You should know that by now." I rested my forehead lightly against hers. She nodded against my skin and continued.

"You said that we could do it my way, you said that your way never works. And you said you were willing to try, right then and there."

I was wary now. If she…

I knew inside that I wouldn't deny her. I couldn't. Though something else I couldn't do, was hurt her.

Her giggle was abrupt as she stared at my torn expression. "I was just wondering… if that means we could knock down a few of these boundaries that you have established."

I relaxed, visibly, I was sure. "Bella," I sighed in relief. "Have you not noticed that that plan has already been put into action?"I kissed the top of her earlobe to show her what I meant.

We were in the middle of the lake by now, after circling it a few times, though Bella didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you," she whispered, her face disappearing against my chest.

"Thank _you_." For everything.

We were both silent for a moment and I concentrated on the feeling of her warm breath that lightly saturated my shirt.

"Ready to go swimming?" I grinned finally.

Her eyes meet mine and they narrowed immediately. "I am _not_ going swimming."

Her eyes sparkled in sternness and I frowned .

"Alright," I amended. "I'll go swimming, and _you _can just dangle your feet in the water."

"Deal," she agreed.

"But you still need to take off your top layer of clothes, Alice would try to kill you – not that I would let her – if you got those wet."

"I promise to not get them wet."

"Not my rules, sweetheart."

She stared at me a moment before sighing angrily and picking herself up off my lap and returning to the opposite side of the boat.

Her eyes evaluated my expression for a moment before she bit her lip. "Well, turn around."

I laughed but otherwise obeyed. I could still hear heartbeat, however, and the sound was no longer beats, but a loud monotone of thumping. Harmonizing the sound of her heartbeat was the soft rustling of fabric as she struggled with the buttons on her blouse. As the seconds ticked by, her breathing became more labored and frustrated. Finally she groaned irritably. "I can't do it."

I smiled, walked across the boat, and grasped her trembling hands in my own. I kissed each one before whispering, "Close your eyes."

She gulped audibly and obeyed. Attempting to reassure her, I began to hum softly. My fingers reached for the second button on her blouse, seeing as she managed to undo the first one. Her body quivered beneath my touch as I undid the buttons. And by no measure did I undo them _quickly_.

"Breathe, Bella," I reminded her.

Her chest rose with the action of her inhalation, and then deflated as she let the sweet fragrance of her breath saturate every particle of the warm air.

So I wouldn't put her into a coma, I unbuttoned and removed her pants so swiftly that she wouldn't realize the removal.

As soon as my hands pulled away, her eyes flew open, and immediately glanced down at her body. My eyes followed hers.

Attempting to be as much of a gentleman as my seventeen year old hormones would allow, I only openly gaped for a second. And in the one second the only word that played through my mind was, _beautiful._

My eyes drifted back to her face that was now buried in her hands. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous she was being. I reached forward to tilt her chin up towards me. Her chin followed my finger but her eyes glanced away. After a moment, she peered at me cautiously. Something in my eyes must have held her glance because her eyes focused on mine more fully, and her caution dispersed into passion.

"Reason number four why I love you," I murmured. "Your sweet blush." The hand that I had let dangle limply by my side immediately flew up to relish in the feeling of her hot cheek against my cold fingertip. "Your beautiful, wonderful, warm blush," I continued, almost mutely. And then the realization hit me in the center of my chest, and my empty heart rattled, dry in my ribcage. "It's one of things I will miss most when you are no longer human."

We were both silent and her eyes were expressionless as the blush slowly vanished.

"Edward, I do believe I was put in charge of kissing."

Despite the pain that remained in my chest, I grinned at her change in subject.

"Alright, then I hereby order you to kiss me now." Her voice was stern and her head angled towards me.

Was she aware how absurdly enticing her was?

My lips were against hers immediately and the pain in my chest exploded. The pain exploded like fireworks, though the sparks were sparks of thrill and passion that singed my veins. The sparks flew to my finger tips and they instantly responded by knotting themselves lightly into Bella's hair. Remembering that this time, _I _would have to pull away to let her breath, my finger took one final tour down her bare spine. And then I moved my lips to her cheek.

I let my breathing become ragged like hers as rested my forehead against her flushed skin. I could feel her scent flutter breathlessly across my lips and sit on the back of my tongue as our deep breaths mingled in the moonlight darkness.

The scent of her in my mouth drove my senses wild and before I could stop myself, my hands had ripped off my shirt and pants. I was now standing in my bathing suit, with Bella in my arms.

My gaze intertwined with hers as I stepped closer to the edge of the boat.

Her large brown eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

I hugged her warm body closer to my own. Her heart beat feverishly in her chest and I grinned wider at the feeling, the sound.

I couldn't be sure if she felt it – most likely not – but as the world spun by in slow motion, and we plummeted towards the glassy black water, I kissed her forehead and whispered three words to her. "_My beautiful Bella." _

* * *

**So was it okay?**

**Tomorrow's my birthday so this is the last time you'll hear from thirteen year old runaway xo!**

**Fourteen tomorrow! :) Woop!**

**Hey, maybe I'll actually mature. Haha. **

**So leave me a review for my birthday! Please!? :)**

**P.S. I'll update I Love You soon! Promise!**

**P.S.S. This is a one-shot thing! I'm not planning on adding more. **


End file.
